The Road Goes Ever On and On
by Sunhawk
Summary: A series of drabbles. Slighly slashy--you could read it either way.


A/N: I do not own these characters, and I make no profit from this story. I just get to think about them day in and day out, and it's a good thing I keep a full larder.  
  
The Road Goes Ever On and On  
  
Merry was pulled awake as Pippin hissed his name. At his sleepy grumbling, Pippin piped up, though quietly, so as not to disturb Sam, Frodo, or the tall Man called Strider, all still sleeping.  
  
"Where do you think we'll go from here, Merry? Will we follow the road forever, like in Bilbo's song?"  
  
"We are going to see the Elves. Beyond that, I don't know. All roads must end, Pippin. Go to sleep." And Merry took his own advice, turning over and closing his eyes.  
  
Pippin snuggled into his back, but did not drift off for quite some time yet.  
  
Down From the Door Where It Began  
  
Merry jiggled his baby cousin on his hip. Pippin had been fussy all day, and he'd volunteered to take him outside, hoping to at least give everyone else some peace, and a little desperate to get off on his own anyway.  
  
"See that, sweetie? That's the road from Buckland to Tuckborough, where you live. Someday we will walk along it together, and even further. Maybe to Bree, and we can see dwarves, and men!"  
  
"Eh bah?"  
  
"Yes! And cousin Frodo can join us, and we shall go on adventures.  
  
Pippin looked around, curious, and then tried to eat Merry's ear.  
  
Now Far Ahead the Road has Gone  
  
Merry lay, staring up into stars, tracing their patterns. He wondered if Pippin was doing the same, or if he'd fallen asleep yet. Probably asleep; they all forgot how much younger he was, and how he tired quickly.  
  
But he was not the littlest of them anymore, Merry reminded himself, smiling wistfully at memories of Wellinghall, and he was not so very young anymore, not in spirit. None of them were, but especially not Pippin, who had stared the Dark Lord in the face. And won, Merry kept reminding himself, and he won. And Merry worried a little bit less.  
  
And I Must Follow, If I Can  
  
"We're going with him, of course," Pippin remarked, matter-of-factly.  
  
"We?" Merry raised an eyebrow and stood, knowing his protest would be futile, and not truly wanting to protest, but feeling obliged anyway. He had to go with Frodo. And there was not even a real question of leaving his other half behind.  
  
"We," Pippin replied firmly, looking Merry in the eye. He opened his mouth to support his argument, but Merry smiled first, and opened his arms, and it was only when he thought of this dear one being hurt that he began to understand what they had agreed to.  
  
Pursuing It With Eager Feet  
  
Merry stopped, waiting for Pippin to catch up. He smiled a little, inwardly, and tapped his foot, as if impatient.  
  
"Come on, Pip, hurry up! We'll be late for tea, and you know Cook is serving custard, and your sisters will eat it all!"  
  
Five-year-old Pippin panted with the effort, but he soon caught up to Merry, and together they ran, reaching the Smials well before tea was to be served.  
  
"Merry! We didn't even have to run!"  
  
But his cousin just laughed, and patted him on the back. "You'll soon be the fastest lad in the Shire, Peregrin Took!"  
  
Until It Joins Some Larger Way  
  
"Pippin! Pippin, where are you!" Merry searched the crowd. He'd brought Pippin to the market with him, turned his back for one moment, and the lad had disappeared.  
  
Panic rose as he thought of his little cousin out there, and he searched the crowds, hoping to find the lad quickly.  
  
"Merry! I got some sugar candy from a nice lady, and-hoy!" Pippin's chattering was swallowed up as Merry scooped him up in a hug, sighing in relief.  
  
"Don't leave my sight again, Pippin." Then he smiled, "Let's go buy something Mum said don't with the money she gave me!"  
  
Where Many Paths and Errands Meet  
  
Pippin stands at the crossroads, waiting for me with arms crossed and a smile playing on his face. I've barely swung down when he pulls me into his arms, and I go gladly. Riding to Bree and back had taken nearly a week, with the business I had to conduct, and I was happier than I could say to get this welcome; my beautiful lad, and resting under the trees. Here, I do not have to be Master of Buckland, I only need to be Merry. And he only needs to be Pippin, and we are so happy together.  
  
And Wither Then? I Cannot Say.  
  
Pippin stayed like that for a very long time, wrapped in Merry's arms. He leaned back at last, and traced a much-missed face with his fingertips, and lips. "Oh, Merry. Oh Merry, you're so handsome, and you look so happy. I'm sorry I kept you waiting." And he was pulled into that wonderful embrace again, and he felt the deep vibrations in his chest that meant Merry was laughing.  
  
"Ah, love, it was no chore. And now, we can never be parted. Come, follow."  
  
And, hand in hand, they journeyed on together, to whatever awaited them after a lifetime together. 


End file.
